The Guardians who fell from the sky
by Sakurachan7
Summary: this is the story about two lovley youg ladys who fall from the sky. They claim to be from the past and have come to the future to protect yugi from a dark evil. This story may seem all serios but later on there will be some funny event and I plan to turn


The Guardians who fell from the sky  
  
One day while walking home from the grocery store, yugi saw a bright light appear in the sky. It spark the brightest light yugi ever saw then began to fall to earth. It crashed into the ground right in front of yugi. So stunned by the crash yugi did not realize the glowing ball was actually a meteor. All of a sudden the meteor opened up to reveal what would later be yugi's greatest nightmare...  
  
Sakura: Hi! I'm Saku-chan! Suki: and I'm Suki-chan! Suki and Sakura: And where.... YOUR GUARDIANS! Yugi: What!? Sakura: We are here to help you from the dark forces that are determined to separate you from the millennium puzzle! Suki: Yes! It is our mission as your guardians so that means until all darkness has disappeared from this world we shall be staying with you! Yugi: Okay but I'm not sure my grandpa is going to take this so well....  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
Grandpa: so your staying here to protect my grandson that's fine with me. But since your Yugi's responsibility you shall be staying in his room with him. Yugi: What!? Sakura and Suki: YEAH!!! :: Joey and Tea walk in::  
  
(We interrupt this story for a special announcement) We will not include Tristin in this story.... cause we hate him. Now back to the story!  
  
Joey: Hey there Yugi! :: spots Sakura and Suki sitting on couch :: Joey: Woo Yugi were did you get those babes from! Yugi: THEY FOLLOWED ME HOME! Tea: What do you mean followed you home? Yugi: THEY FELL DOWN FROM THE SKY! Joey: Yugi are you on drugs again? Yugi: NOOOOOOOO!!! Suki: He's right we followed him home cause were his guardians it's are job to protect him. Sakura: Actually.... 2000 years ago we were assigned to protect the pharaoh and now that the pharaoh resigns in yugi we have to protect him. Joey: Phew I thought it was because you thought it was you followed him home cause you thought he was cute. Tea: And what would make you think that Joey? Joey: Well uh you see I well its kind of sort of well.. Suki: HA HA I think Joey has a little secret doesn't he. Joey: No! It's not like that at all! Yugi: Forget about it Joey I need help what am I suppose to do with these two :: points at Suki and Sakura who are happily waving back with smiles :: Joey: They can stay at my place! :: evil thoughts begin to pop into Joey's head as he smiles evilly :: Sakura: NOOOOOO!!! :: grabs onto yugi and starts clawing at his shirt :: Tea: why don't they stay at my house I have some extra beds. Yugi: Great idea Tea! Joey: Ah man! Sakura praying: Thank you God!  
  
Later that Night.  
  
Suki: Thanks for letting us stay over. Tea: No problem! Sakura: Tea I have a question for you. Tea: Sure Sakura: Back in Egypt the pharaoh had a friend named Teana who looked just like you I wonder. in past life could you have been the pharaoh's best friend? Tea: I' am not sure. Suki: Hey your right she does look like Teana doesn't she? And know what the pharaoh had another friend who looked like yugi's friend Joey too! Tea: He did? Sakura: Yeah his name was Jono. Suki: Very interesting. Tea: Well it's getting late let's go to bed.  
  
The next Day..  
  
Suki and Sakura: YUGI!!!! :: Suki and Sakura burst threw the door and pile on top of Yugi. :: Yugi: Ah. Hi. Sakura with puppy dog eyes: You did miss us right Yugi .. If you didn't I'll cry. Yugi: Of course. I missed you don't cry. Suki: Oh good cause if you didn't we would have beaten you. Yugi: Eh.. But you can't it's your job to protect me. Sakura: Actually are job is to protect the pharoh and since technically your not the pharoh ... Suki: We are aloud to beat you up we only have to protect you sometimes. Yugi: Oh. okay. Suki: Yugi I was wondering if I could speak to the pharaoh. Yugi: Sure. :: Yugi transforms into Yami Yugi :: Yami Yugi: Suki it's been awhile. :: Suki and Sakura bow down:: Suki: My lord we have come from the past to protect you ounce more Joey: Wait a minute do you mean you guys are from the past! Sakura: Yes Joey now please do everyone a favor and SHUT UP! :: Joey closes his mouth:: Yami Yugi: SUKI SAKURA why have you come into the future not only are you in danger but you could have messed up the time line. Suki: We are sorry but we had to we sense a dark force approaching over you had to come and protect you. Sakura: We are truly sorry my lord. Yami Yugi: I forgive you but it doesn't matter if I' am in danger or not you most go back to ancient Egypt right away! Suki: Umm. your highness you see well we sort of. Sakura: We kind of broke down the time space continuum. Tea: What does that mean? Sakura: Well it means well. Suki: That means we messed it up so much that no one can access the space continuum. Joey: But still how come you can't go back Sakura: We just told you we couldn't access it so we can't go home. Joey: Oh. okay Tea: So what are you going to do? Suki: Are only choice is to stay here until the space continuum is fixed. Joey: Oh great. :: Suki and Sakura take out their weapons and stare an evil stare at Joey :: Joey: I mean. YEAH YOU'RE STAYING!!! Sakura: That's better  
  
And from that day on Suki and Sakura stayed with Yugi and his friends until they time space continuum was fixed. But the space continuum wasn't fixed for a LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGG time so Suki and Sakura actually went on lots of adventures with yugi and the gang. They even went to Battle City with Yugi but that's another story.  
  
::: Star Wars Music Begins to play :::  
  
The End 


End file.
